


Later when I get addicted to life

by StayMyday



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Depressed Han Jisung, Fluff and Angst, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, NineOrNone, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, maybe? - Freeform, not by blood tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayMyday/pseuds/StayMyday
Summary: Han Jisung starts his sophomore year in a new college, knowing no-one. He is a happy, outgoing person who everyone loves. But everything isn't as it seems. Can 8 other college students help Jisung on his journey of becoming aresponsibleadult?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not sure how many chapters this story is gonna have, so it's a surprise for you and me both! English isn't my first language so bear with me, thank you!  
> I also know nothing about US education system so if there's incorrect information, I'm sorry!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Freshman - Jeongin  
> Sophomore - Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, Hyunjin  
> Junior - Minho, Changbin  
> Senior - Chan, Woojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jisung took a deep breath, pulled out his famous (as his old friends used to say) smile and started walking towards the big, ominous front door. It was going to be okay. (spoiler alert: it was going to be a mess)_

Jisung took a deep breath, adjusting his backpack. He was a little bit early, he knew it, but it was better than being even a little bit late considering it was his first day. And a new college. He pulled his snapback deeper in his head and turned the volume of his music higher, wanting to drown any other sound around him. Familiar faces were hard enough for him and now there was a whole ass school and all the new students - or well, old students. He was the new face. You know, since it was his first day in there and all that jazz. Jisung shivered even from the thought alone of how many stares he was going to get today. He took a deep breath, pulled out his famous (as his old friends used to say) smile and started walking towards the big, ominous front door. It was going to be okay.

* * *

It was _not_ going to be okay. Jisung had gone to the student counselor getting his schedule and a map for the school. When he was walking out of the office he walked straight into a door. After that he almost tripped on the stairs and broke his neck. And now he was lost. Fuck, it was definitely not going to be okay, in any shape or form. Jisung let out a loud groan, letting his forehead bang against a locker. It seemed to be empty, at least judging by the echo and Jisung could feel the vibrations travelling through his body.

"Hey, dude... are you okay?" a quiet, deep voice asked making Jisung whip his head around. He wasn't prepared to face the person. The voice and the face which was staring right back at him didn't match. Like, not at all. That deep ass voice couldn't have come out of that petite, freckled face.

"No. My morning has been a living hell. I've embarrassed myself, almost killed myself and on top of that I'm lost", Jisung whined, throwing his hands in the air showing how desperate he was. The other boy chuckled.

"Ah, you must be a new student then? Don't worry, I'll help you to find where you need to go. The teachers are usually very strict but because you're new I'm sure they're gonna forgive you." The guy offered Jisung his hand, smiling. "Lee Felix at your service." Jisung took the offered hand, shaking it with a matching smile.

"Han Jisung."

"So, Han Jisung-ssi, what year are you on? We all have homeroom for the first day."

"Ah, I'm a sophomore. What about you? Wait, if the teachers are as strict as you say how come you're out here? Are you one of those dudes who do nothing else but cause trouble??" Felix let out a giggle - _Jesus Christ I'm gay_ Jisung thought - and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm the worst boy around here" he said with a smile that could rival a sun. Jisung narrowed his eyes at the other.

"Pretty boys like you don't cause trouble", he said. At that Felix let out a loud laugh.

"You're right, I'm not one to cause any trouble around here. At least not alone" he said winking. "But yeah, I had to take some papers to the student counselor, what a pain in the ass am I right?" He started walking forward, signaling Jisung to follow him.

"Oh yeah, I'm a sophomore too. We're gonna have so much fun!" Felix said, turning towards Jisung and clapping his hands together. "I'm gonna introduce you to my friends who are in our year! There's Hyunjin and Seungmin. Hyunjinie and I have dance class together and Seungmin is taking vocal classes which are right next to our practice rooms! Oh, do you dance or sing? This is gonna be so much fun! When's your birthday??" Jisung laughed at Felix and the flood of information he was getting.

"Ah, I don't really dance or sing, but sometimes I like to scribble some words down, and kinda rap?" Jisung said, even though it sounded more like a question. "And my birthday's on September 14." Felix gasped at that.

"No way! Mine's September 15!" Jisung gaped at Felix.

"We're practically twins! You, my sir, are gonna be my new best friend!" he declared loudly, swinging his arm around Felix's shoulder.

"Oh my god I told you this is gonna be amazing! And you need to meet Chan and Changbin hyung, they sometimes write and produce songs and they rap too!"

Okay, maybe it really was going to be okay.

* * *

"Lee Yongbok, you're late. What took you so long?" a stern looking teacher, professor Min asked when Felix and Jisung finally arrived at the right classroom. Jisung looked around looking confused. Yongbok? Who was that?

"I'm sorry professor Min. I ran into a new student, Han Jisung while I was returning back. He was lost so I offered to get him to the right class" Felix answered bowing. Jisung hurriedly followed the gesture, muttering an apology.

"Ah, yes. Yongbok, you can go and sit down. Han Jisung-ssi, please step in front of the class and introduce yourself." Jisung gulped, eyes following Felix - Yongbok? - for a second before he stepped next to the professor, facing the class and _ohmygod_ so many people were staring at him. He straightened his back and bowed down.

"Hello, My name is Han Jisung and this is my first day in here. Please take care of me!" He got up slowly, eyes finding Felix's who sent him a grin and a thumbs up. Professor Min nodded approvingly. 

"You can go sit down next to Seungmin. Seungmin! Please rise your hand!" After that a hand shot up next to Felix. Jisung bowed slightly before moving towards Seungmin. He sat quietly down next to the brownhaired boy with round glasses. They nodded at each other and so began Jisung's first day - for real this time. He turned slightly to his left, finding Felix smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Maybe this wasn't going to be a catastrophic year after all. Or at least he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd be happy if you'd leave a comment and if you liked the story so far, consider leaving Kudos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”I… have no idea what happened” Seungmin said blinking.  
>  ”Me neither… it’s been a while since he has been anything like that around new people”, Felix mumbled. Jisung didn’t say a word, only pushed his tray further away. He had totally lost his appetite._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I was too exited and I couldn't wait anymore, so here's chapter 2!
> 
> Also 3RACHA uploaded Carpe Diem to SoundCloud and I've been listening to it basically not stop.

When the bell finally rang signaling the beginning of a lunch break, Jisung couldn't have been happier. He was _starving_. When he got up he could feel a hand being thrown over his shoulders. When he turned to look who it was – he had a culprit in mind – it was Felix. Ah, he was right. (I mean, who else could be?) Jisung flashed a smile towards his new friend.

”Jisungie, you already met Seungmin – well, kinda. And there’s Hyunjin!” Felix said, waving a really handsome looking guy towards them. Jesus, could Jisung’s fragile, gay little heart get a break today?

”Hyunjinie, Seungmin, this is Jisung and we’re basically twins!” Hyunjin didn’t say anything, just nodded and narrowed his eyes a little. Jisung gulped. That wasn’t a really friendly experssion. Was this guy going to be like his old friends?

”Ah, so Felix already claimed you into our little group?” Seungmin asked laughing. Jisung nodded in response, laughing a litte too. Hyunjin only huffed at that, heading towards the cafeteria.

”C’mon guys, I’m hungry. Let’s go.”

”Don’t mind Hyunjin, Jisung. He’s not usually like this. Maybe he has a bad day” Seungmin said reassuringly at patted the other’s head. Jisung could only nod, smile wavering a little.

* * *

  
  


”...and then Woojin-hyung got angry! Like, for real angry, and Chan hyung looked like he was about to shit his pants. After that he hasn’t stayed in their studio the whole night!” Felix finished his story laughing. Jisung and Seungmin were laughing too, and even Hyunijn left a little chuckle.

”I think you should really meet Chan hyung, and Changbin hyung too. Especially if you indeed rap”, Seungmin pondered. Jisung shrugged, stuffing his mouth full of food.

”I mean, it sounds nice. Maybe they could even teach me some tricks!” he answered loudly.

”Ugh, can you please shut your mouth when you eat? Your face looks stupid enough already, your cheeks are full of food and it’s disgusting”, Hyunjin finally snapped making Felix and Seungmin stare at the other. Jisung gulped his food down, turning to look at Hyunjin.

”What the fuck is your problem, dude? I _breathed_ ”, Jisung snapped back angrily.

”You’re loud and annoying!”

”Well it’s not my fault I am how I am! What do you want me to do?? You look like a fucking llama or something!”

”Hey, guys...” Felix said carefully.

”No, shut the fuck up. Why that guy even is with us? Did you feel so bad for the ugly squirrel that you decided to take him under your wing, Felix?” Hyunjin snarled, getting up. ”I’m leaving, I can’t stand his face.”

All three of them watched in silence as Hyunjin marched through the cafeteria.

”I… have no idea what happened” Seungmin said blinking.

”Me neither… it’s been a while since he has been anything like that around new people”, Felix mumbled. Jisung didn’t say a word, only pushed his tray further away. He had totally lost his appetite.

”I am so sorry for him, I don’t know what came over him” Felix said, grabbing Jisung’s hand and squeezing it.

”It’s okay guys, don’t worry” Jisung said, pulling a fake smile on his face. At least he could do this to his new friends, which he was probaly going to lose after this. Of course they’d choose Hyunjin, they had been friends before he came and crashed everything down.

* * *

  
  


For the rest of the day Hyunjin avoided the trio. Jisung felt terrible. It was his fault, _he_ broke their friendship. Or at least put a strand to it. Felix and Seungmin tried to joke around, sensing Jisung’s foul mood. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Jisung packed his stuff quickly, throwing a smile to the other two.

”Ah, I’m sorry guys but I have to hurry.”

”Wait! Give us your number so we can text each other!” Felix looked at Jisung pleadingly. The other sighed, giving up. If someone gave you the puppy eyes Felix did, you couldn't be able to resist either. When his number was saved to both of their phones, he bolted out of the classroom, not really watching where he was going.

* * *

Jisung found himself in front of a practise room. More precisely, one for vocal classes. He checked the schedule of the room, sighing happily when it was free for an hour before ’3RACHA’ - whoever that might be – would come and claim the room. He tiptoed inside, closing the room carefully.

After shuffling a little his phone was connected to the speakers and he had microphone in his hand, ready to amplify the lyrics he was going to spit out. Just when we was getting ready, someone barged through the door. Their eyes locked for a few seconds and all Jisung’s mind thought was _wow… he’s handsome as fuck_ before the other panicked, bowed down with a hurried apology and bolted out. Jisung was left standing alone, mouth open and his not yet published instrumental track blasting on the background.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Who do you think was the "handsome stranger" Jisung ran into - or more like busted to the practise room.
> 
> \------------
> 
> My twitter is @StayMyday8, come shout at me. I also might update there about my fics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Say, Han Jisung… would you be interested? We have one place open for a guy like you. The more the merrier, am I right?”

_Just when we was getting ready, someone barged through the door. Their eyes locked for a few seconds and all Jisung’s mind thought was_ wow… he’s handsome as fuck _before the other panicked, bowed down with a hurried apology and bolted out. Jisung was left standing alone, mouth open and his not yet published instrumental track blasting on the background._

* * *

Jisung stood there, frozen in chock. Why the _hell_ would someone just barge in when clearly there was someone in the room? When his track was about halfway through he sobered up, going back to his phone and starting the song from the beginning, rapping out all his frustrations and insecurities. After few songs he heard a knock on the door and he went to stop the music.

  
  


”Hey, sorry if we interrupted you”, someone said from the door. Jisung plastered a smile to his face as he turned around. He was met with two faces peeking behind the door.

”It’s no problem! I didn’t book the room, so...” he said, the end of the sentence drifting out.

”Ah, it’s okay, we’re early anyways!” the first guy with a blond, slightly curly hair said smiling.

”Ah, are you 3RACHA? I’m sorry if I took your time, I’m new here so I’m not familiar with all the nicknacks here. I’m Han Jisung, sophomore” he said, bowing quickly.

”No need to be so polite. We’re around the same age anyways”, the other grunted. ”Say, was it you rapping? What’s that song called?” Jisung scratched his neck awkwardly.

”Ah, yeah, it was me. And I’m not sure, I haven’t named it yet. Besides, it’s still more like a demo.” The blond’s eyes shined at that.

”Oh, you produced it yourself? Let me introduce us! My name is Bang Chan, or Chris, and I’m a senior. This here is Seo Changbin, junior. We write and produce songs when we have time, and we rap. We call ourselves 3RACHA!”

”Shriracha, more like” the other – Changbin – chuckled. At Jisung’s lost expression he explained more: ”Our name is actually kind of a pun from that sauce. It’s stupid though, since there’s only two of us.” Both of them shared a look before Chan turned to Jisung with a million volt smile. _Jesus, why was this school full of handsome men?_

”Say, Han Jisung… would you be interested? We have one place open for a guy like you. The more the merrier, am I right?”

  
  


Jisung’s eyes widened at that.

”What… are you talking about?” he asked, dumbfounded.

”I mean that would you like to work with us? We’re not professionals by any means, but it’s always fun to produce and mess around with other people”, Chan explained. Jisung just stood there, frozen. What was happening? Changbin cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the stretching silence.

”Of course you can think it over, it’s not urgent.” Jisung nodded at that, blinking few times.

”Ah, I’m sorry sunbaenims. I was just surprised. Let me think about it and I’ll come up with an answer tomorrow, if that’s okay?”

”That’s completely fine! And please, don’t call us sunbaenims, it makes me feel old. Hyung is fine.”

  
  


”Say, have you seen anyone?” Changbin asked, out of blue. Jisung froze again, tilting his head.

”How did you know? Some guy barged in when I was about to start but then turned arond his heels almost immediately.”

”Ah, that was Minho. Or Minho hyung to you. He said he had something to ask, something regarding Felix and Hyunjin.” Jisung felt colour left his face.

”Felix and… Hyunjin…? Oh...”

”Yeah, something about how Felix was worried and they wanted some opinions from us….” Changbin’s sentence faded out as he turned to look at Jisung.

”You’re sophomore. You know the guys?” He narrowed his eyes. Jisung gulped.

”Y-yeah, I ran into Felix this morning, he helped me to find the right classroom...” Chan stopped where he was plugging his phonecharger to the wall.

”Ah… you’re the guy, huh?” Jisung could feel himself starting to panic. How badly did he fuck up with Hyunjin??

”Hey, are you okay?” Chan asked, taking a step closer. Jisung nodded furiously; he didn’t know if he could get any words out. Changbin and Chan changed looks. Chan mouthed something and after that the younger slipped away from the room. Jisung was starting to feel lightheaded.

”Sit down Jisung-ah, will you?” Chan asked, voice gently. Jisung swallowed hard, sitting down right where he stood. His legs were about to give up anyway.

  
  


He could feel someone placing their hand on his shoulder, which made him wince. He cringed inwardly.

”It’s okay Jisung, take deep breaths. Here, follow me.” Chan took his hand, placing it on his chest – this dude had muscles, holy shit – and Jisung could feel how the other breathed slow and steady. After a little bit, while he was calming down, the door opened again, revealing Changbin and a strangely familiar face. Without a word Changbing offered a water bottle to Jisung who took it with shaking hands, smiling gratefully.

”I’m… sorry about that”, he mumbled. Chan smiled and ruffled his already messy hair.

”It’s alright kiddo, happens to the best of us.” For a while no one said anything.

  
”So, you’re the guy who made my Felix worried?” the new face asked sternly. Jisung winced at the tone, nodding hesitantly.

”Minho, I told you not to scare the kid. We’ll talk about them later, okay?” Changbin hissed, turning towards Jisung. ”Do you need help getting home?” Jisung shook his head.

”No, I’m fine now, thanks though” he mumbled, and for the second time that day he was quickly collecting his stuff before he was running away, making a quick bow at the door and almost slamming it shut.

  
  


”Well… that didn’t go well”, Chan mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have an exam week coming up, and I have a lot of assignments to do so I'm not sure how regular my updates will be, but I have at least one more chapter written already! I hope you enjoy this story <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung cringed – he had done a lot of cringing in just a few days.

When the second day came, Jisung felt like going to school even less than normally, and that was a lot. When he had checked his phone after he woke up he had 11 new messages, all from two numbers he didn’t have saved (he was 99% sure they were from Felix and Seungmin). He skipped breakfast – like he usually did – and his legs hurt. He slowly dragged his feet to the direction of the school, his eyes hidden behind his hair. It was getting kinda long, he should cut it.

  
  


When Jisung was in front of the school he took a deep breath, just like the day before. Why it was always so hard? Why did he had to fuck up so soon? While his focus was on his schedule and map, he heard a sound behind him. He decided to ignore it, continuing towards his English class, which was apparently taught by professor Kim.

  
  


”Hey! Wait up! Jisung!” When he heard his name he whipped his head up, looking frantically around. Soon his eyes found Felix, who was running towards him. Jisung was confused. What did they want now? He decided to stop and wait for the blond, it would be done faster this way. When Felix finally reached him, he was out of breath.

”Hey, Felix”, Jisung said carefully.

”Hey?? I was worried! You didn’t answer to me _or_ Seungmin!” Felix huffed out, pouting. Cute.

”Oh? Oh yeah, sorry. Sometimes I go periods of time when I don’t really check my phone, sorry dude”, Jisung cringed at his own answer, but Felix seemed to accept it.

”Okay, good. Anyway, our messages. We just wanted to know if you were okay? And tell you that Seungmin is probably going to hang around Hyunjin a while for now. I’m still so sorry about how he acted yesterday. It wasn’t cool. And uh, he has kind of a hard time now, and he doesn’t really approve that suddenly there’s a new guy and...”  
”It’s okay Felix, really. I figured that much, it’s fine” Jisung assured. Felix seemed to be relived at that.

”Okay, cool. So, what’s your first class?”

”Uhm, English...”

”Ooh, same as me! C’mon, let’s not be late – again!” Felix smiled and started dragging a very confused Jisung behind him.

* * *

  
  


”I really thought neither of you would hang out with me after.. yesterday”, Jisung confessed while the duo was walking to lunch.

”Of course we would! I mean, you’re part of our group now! You need to meet the rest. I promise it’s not going to turn out like it did with Hyunjin!” Felix said with a pleading undertone. Jisung let out a noise which could interpret as a yes or no.

  
  


After they sat down with their food, Felix continued.

”So there’s Seungmin and Huynjin – obviously – and then there’s Jeongin, our makane, Woojin hyung, Changbin hyung, Chan hyung and Min-”

”Oi! Jisung!” Felix’s rant was cut short with a quite loud shout. The twins’ head whipped around to see Chan and Changbin walking towards them. Felix looked at his hyungs and the Jisung.

”Oh, you already met them?”

”Uh, yeah, briefly? Yesterday. Why they… oh fuck, I totally forgot”, Jisung panicked when he realized that he hadn’t thought about their proposal at all.

  
  


Chan and Changbin sat down with the duo, Chan hitting Felix’s shoulder playfully.

”What’s up mate?”, he asked in English.

”Nothing much, Seungmin is with the grumpy one, I’m with this squirrel” Felix answered.

”Hey, I’m not a squirrel”, Jisung pouted. Chan whipped his head around, cocking his eyebrow.

”Oh, didn’t know you speak English, sorry mate.”

”Nah, it’s all good” Jisung said changing back to Korean when he noticed Changbin’s confused look. ”I went to school in Malaysia for a while, so yeah”, he explained.

”Oh, that’s cool!” Felix exclaimed.

”Did you have time to think our proposal, Jisung?” Changbin asked, finally talking. Jisung cringed, and this time it wasn’t only inwardly.

”Not really. But then again if I agree I have nothing to lose, right?”

”Right! I assume Felix has your number already, so I’ll just get it from him. We need to run though, so I’ll text you later! Okay?”

”Sure thing hyung”, Jisung smiled and he and Felix waved to 3RACHA as they left the twins.

  
  


Felix turned towards Jisung, blinking slowly.

”So… what was all that about?”

”Ah, it turned out that I found the practise rooms and decided to mess around a little, then they popped in and asked if I wanted to join them”, Jisung summarised. Felix nodded slowly.

”Oh yeah, I kinda forgot. Minho hyung told me that he saw you – well, not excatly _you_ , but the person I was talking to him about.” Jisung cringed – he had done a lot of cringing in just a few days – at the name. It was the handsome but intimidating guy, who apparently were close with Felix.

”Do I even wanna know what you told him?”

”Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad!”

Yeah, hopefully not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”It was my fault too, I’m sorry. I didn’t really catch your name, what was it? And please don’t call me like that, it makes me...”_  
>  ”It makes you feel old, I get it. Chan and Changbin hyung said the same thing” Jisung ended the other’s sentence, grabbing the offered hand.

When the day started to end, Jisung got a message from yet another unsaved number, telling him to go to the practise rooms when he’s free and Jisung did just that (after he confirmed it was Chan who messaged him, of course. He’s not _that_ desperate for death – not yet at least). This time he didn’t have to walk alone. Felix was having dance practise and since the practise rooms were basically right next to each other, the one day younger tagged along.

  
  


The day had been uneventful, which Jisung was really happy about. He only got a few glares from Hyunjin during lunch and he returned maybe half of them. He listened to Felix ramble a little before his curiosity took over.

”So Felix, I was wondering, how do you know Chan and Changbin hyung?”

”Oh, Channie hyung is my cousin! And hyungs have been best friends for too many years, so that’s how I got to know Binnie hyung”, Felix explained blushing a little. Jisung quirked his eyebrow at the rosy shade under freckles, but decided not to say anything about it.

”Ah, okay. What about the others?”

”Well, you know already how I know Hyunjinnie and Seungminnie. Jeongin is Hyunjin’s brother – adobted but doesn’t seem like it – and Woojin hyung and Seungmin are brothers. And Minho hyung is my brother. Well, half brother. My mom married his dad and I moved with her, my sisters stayed in Australia with my dad.”

”That must have been hard...” Jisung mumbled.

”Not at all actually. My parents’ divorse wasn’t messy or anything, they just kind of fell out of love so it wasn’t that bad!”

”Well, I’m glad”, Jisung smiled weakly. ”And all of you are friends, like a group?”

”Yeah, I know it sounds kind of messy but that’s just how we are. The parents, Chan and Woojin hyung call jokingly our group ’stray kids’ from time to time” Felix laughed happily.

”I can… actually see that already” Jisung said, unable to contain his own giggle.

  
  


”Jisungie!”, someone shouted scaring the shit out of the owner of the name. He placed his hand dramatically on his heart, throwinga betrayed look at the shouter – Chan.

”Hyung! You asked me to join your group but you’re already trying to kill me?” he whined, falling backwards towards Felix who captured him in his arms giggling.

”Sorry, hyung didn’t mean to kill you”, unknown face to Jisung said, nudging Chan. After that he stepped forward, half bowing and half offering his hand for a handshake. ”I’m Yang Jeongin, freshman.” Jisung mimicked Jeongin, bowing a little and shaking the offered hand.

”My name is Han Jisung, I’m sophomore.” The little boy rose up with a beaming smile.

”Nice to meet you! Is it okay if I call you hyung?” He had braces and at that moment Jisung decided that he needed to protect the little baby.

”Hyung is fine”, he answered smiling back.

  
  


”Okay children, it was nice that you met but now I need to drag Jisung away, Changbin is waiting in the practise room” Chan announced, gesturing Jisung to follow him. While they were walking, the older turned towards Jisung.

”Don’t let Jeongin fool you. He has a smile of an angel but he’s like a little devil.” Jisung nodded, smiling at the fondness in Chan’s voice.

”You still love him, don’t you?”

”Unfortunately”, Chan laughed. ”C’mon, we’re stuck with this one song and a fresh pair of ears would be lovely.”

  
  


* * *

”You’re a life saver, Jisung” Changbin whined after they listened the song few times and made a few adjustments.

”A new pair of ears does wonders”, Chan nodded.

”Why didn’t you ask your other friends opinions?” Jisung asked carefully.

”We did, but none on them do any kind of producing so they aren’t as much of a help as you are”, Changbin shrugged. ”Don’t get me wrong, they can give feedback but they don’t usually really know what’s missing or anything like that.” Jisung hummed at that, nodding a few times. Then he got up and stretched.

”I think I should start heading home, don’t wanna miss out too much right at the start” he chuckled. They bidded each other goodbye before Jisung grabbed his stuff and headed out. He checked his phone, one message from Seungmin and a few from Felix. While he did that, he collided with something – or more like someone. Two ’oof’s were heard and Jisung fell right on his ass.

Jisung lifted his head carefully, eyes meeting the person he walked right on to and he almost froze.

”M-minho hyu- sunbaemin, I am so sorry”, he mumbled, eyes casting down. Minho smiled and soon Jisung could see a hand in front of him.

”It was my fault too, I’m sorry. I didn’t really catch your name, what was it? And please don’t call me like that, it makes me...”

”It makes you feel old, I get it. Chan and Changbin hyung said the same thing” Jisung ended the other’s sentence, grabbing the hand. Minho pulled him up, a smile dancing on his lips. ”Thank you hyung, and I’m sorry. My name’s Han Jisung”, Jisung mumbled, suddenly getting shy.

”Like I said, it’s okay. It was my fault too. I was actually coming to get Lix, have you seen him?”

”Ah, no, I was with hyungs, but he has texted me a few messages so I guess he’s free?”

”Thanks Jisung, see ya” Minho said, waving at him and Jisung couldn't help but look at the older walking away, putting his hands in his pockets. Jisung was _fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, if you enjoyed leave kudos and maybe a comment too?


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

Many of you probably know what has happened with Woojin.

I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm so sorry about it! I promise I'll get back to this!

Now I'm just not sure how to proceed, and I need your help with it. I have few options:

1) I keep going with the story, keeping Woojin in it

2) I change the story and drop Woojin slowly off of it

3) I rewrite the story without Woojin

So, what do you think? Which one would be the best?


End file.
